Change of Heart
by akatsukisakuralove
Summary: Sakura decides to leave Konoha and is soon recruited by the Akatsuki. But what happens when they run across Orochimaru and he decides that he wants Sakura to heal his arms?
1. Chapter 1

Change of Heart

Summary: Sakura decides to leave Konoha and is soon recruited by the Akatsuki. But what happens when they run across Orochimaru and he decides that he wants Sakura to heal his arms?

Disclamer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I would be sittin around writting fanfiction?

Prelogue:

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha. There was nothing left for her here. It's been nearly two years since Sasuke left. Sakura was no longer in love with him, having realized a while ago that what she felt for him was just puppy love. In fact, she held no feelings for him at all.

It had been a week ago today that Sakura decided that she wanted to leave Konoha and all the pain and heartbreak assiociated with that stupid village. Due to the fact that she had only began planning this escape a week ago, well, she had no idea where she was going; and definitely unsure if she wanted to come back. So that is why, on that day, that Sakura Haruno left Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

**Sakura's POV**

The sound of wind in my ears soothed me as my mind tried to make sense of what I had just done. Where was I going? Was this a good idea? Maybe I should go back. "No." I told myself. "There's no way they would let me back in now." I had been gone a day and surely they've noticed I'm not at work. They would check my home, then report back to Tsunade. "Tsunade" I thought mentally groaning. "When she inds out I left she'll probably break a wall, glad I'm not there." I thought as I imagined my teacher who was like a mother to me smashing a wall.

I travled a while longer and couldn't help thinking about all my friends that I was leaving behind for god only knows what. All the sudden my train of thoughts stopped.

I sensed another chakra.

'Shit!' I couldn't help but scream internally. While I was off in la-la-land an unknown chakra had approached and was heading right at me. I really didn't want to fight my first day out of Konoha. It was too late now. Who ever the chakra belonged to was definitaly knew she was here they were so close.

When she finally was able to make out the figure of the person heading towards her, she couldn't believe who it was.

**Well hope you guys liked it! Should I continue with this?**


	3. Chapter 3

A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly). I only wish I did.

**A/N: Hey guys! ^^ I'm gonna try to continue this story! If anyone has suggestions, questions, comments or anything else don't hesitate to comment! ^^**

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

refular!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

Hidan of the Akatsuki. Of course. My first day of being a missing nin and I run into an Akatsuki member. Just my luck.

**He's pretty damn hot though! We can over look the hair if we just focus on the eyes and the abs underneath the cloak!**

_Okay, seriously? We are probably about to be killed and you're focusing on how attractive he is?!_

**You can't deny that he is pretty yummy.**

_Whatever but right now we need to focus on not being sacrificed by a homocidal creeper first._

**C'mon! We were an ANBU Captain a couple hours ago! This will be easy! Let's get him! CHA!**

Sakura looked over at the white haired man. He was stareing at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Hey bitch, you're a little far from home arn't you?" he said looking at my headband.

It was probably a good thing that I decided to put the slash that showed that I had abandoned my village on my headband this morning bafore I left.

I shrugged in return.

"Tch, oh well. You'll still make a good sacrifice to Jashin-sama." he said as he pulled out his scythe.

"Um excuse me" I said my anger starting to show "but you are not going to sacrifice me."

This apparently irked him as I could see his anger was starting to get the better of him.

"Um EXCUSE me, bitch but I would shut the fuck up if I were you. I could seriously fuck. you. up." he said as he narrowed his eyes advancing towards me.

_Shit I need to get out of here fast! This situation is slowly going downhill!_

"Well" I say slowly backing away "nice meeting you but I should be going"

He smirked "Not so fast little kunoichi" he still was walking towards me. "You uck with me, you'll regret it."

I sighed _Well looks like I'm going to have to stay and fight. Hopefully he doesn't have a partner or back-up near by_ I thought as I glanced behind him quickly. _Time to put my skills to use_ I thought as I got into a defensive stance.


	4. Chapter 4

Change of Heart

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be making this happen! Not just sitting around my house wishing it would happen!

**A/N: Hey guys! ^^ I'm gonna try to continue this story! If anyone has suggestions, questions, comments or anything else don't hesitate to comment! ^^**

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

refular!

btw: **New rule! Atleast 3 reviews for next chapter hehe ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Recap: I sighed **_**Well looks like I'm going to have to stay and fight. Hopefully he doesn't have a partner or back-up near by**_** I thought as I glanced behind him quickly. **_**Time to put my skills to use**_** I thought as I got into a defensive stance.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Hidan's POV

I chuckled as I watched the little girl go into a defensive stance. She was probably around 18 with long pink hair. She had a decent body, not a great one. Her breasts were a normal size, but damn! She had some legs!

_I wonder what she's like in bed_

I shook my head. I'm here to kill her. She's a bitch.

_A hot bitch._

"Whatever I thought as I lunged to her with my scythe in hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's POV

I easily jumped out of the way as Hidan flung down his scythe at me. He picked it up and with incrediable speed, stated attacking me with the scythe. He was fast, but I was faster. I dodged each blow and flung multiple kunais at him. A few even managed to cut him, which enraged him even more. I couldn't help but be amused at this.

While I was thinking all this,he managed to deliver a blow to me, only to see a poof of smoke.

_It's so much fun to make him angry_ I though smirking as I hid behind a tree.

"BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL RAPE YOU THEN I WILL DRAW OUT YOUR DEATH UNTIL YOU BEG TO FUCKING DIE! YOU HEAR ME BITCH?!

"Oh I hear you" I said as I appeared behind him and hit his chakra point in his neck. I smirked as he slumped to the ground. However, while I was busy with Mr. Cuss-a-lot, his partner or back-up or whatever the hell they were appeared. I recognized them as Deidara and Kisame.

_Shit, I need to get out of here. I was pushing my luck with one, but 2?!_

"Hey, un! What did you do to Hidan?!"

I down at the blacked out clump at my legs.

"Don't worry he's not dead"

"Well you certainly showed him,didn't you? He will certainly be pissed when he wakes up!" Kisame said laughing.

"What makes you think I was going to hang around for when he wakes up?" I asked.

"We say so un" Deidara said as he tossed a little clay spider my way. I jumped just out of the way before I saw a tiny explosion

"Art is a bang!" he exclaimed jumping onto a bird and flying into the air.

I immediatly turned my attention to Kisame. He had drawn out Samehada facing me. I lowered into a defensive stance, this time facing Kisame. He made the first move, trying to cut me in half. I quickly pulled out a kunai blocking the blow. I jumped out of the way, and slapped the back of my neck killing a clay spider that had made it's way onto me. I dodged Samehada again, and punched the ground feeling the earth break around me. I looked up to see that he had jumoed out of the way ond was perched on one of the branches smirking. I jumped over ther and tried to deliever a punch that should have broken his fishy face up into a million pieces. Instead he ducked and kicked she ducked and tried to sweep him off his feet. Literally. He jumped, though what he was not expecting was the kunai that she threw at him in the midst of their little fight. He jumped back and looked up ward then jumped even further back. I turned around to see a clay bird flying at me. I jumped ot of the way only to knock into a hard chest.

I turned around to see Hidan smiling down at me with an evil smirk.

"Goodnight little hellcat" he said right be fore I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Change of Heart

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be making this happen! Not just sitting around my house wishing it would happen!

**A/N: Hey guys! ^^ I'm gonna try to continue this story! If anyone has suggestions, questions, comments or anything else don't hesitate to comment! ^^**

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

regular

**recap:I turned around to see Hidan smiling down at me with an evil smirk.**

**"Goodnight little hellcat" he said right be fore I blacked out.**

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

No one's POV

"Hellcat, un?" Deidara said looking at Hidan who was holding the kunoichi.

"I certainly think it fits her!" Kisame said chuckling "I havn't had that good a fight in a long time"

"Yeah, this fucking bitch has it coming to her when she comes to." Hidan said obviously upset.

"You bette rmake sure leader-sama is okay with that first" Kisame said

"Fuck him" Hidan exclaimed "I don't give a fuck."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Hidan on this one, un" Deidara said in disgust.

"Fine" Kisame said "just don't get me involved in any of this."

With that the three ninjas jumped off.

**A/N: Hey! sorry for the short chapter, but hey! atleast it's getting updated ^_^ Anyways, ****Need 3 reviews for next chapter! ****Always appriciate more though! :)**


End file.
